busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Gozen (character)
Angel Gozen (エンゼル御前 Enzeru Gozen) is the small, animated doll that functions as part of Ouka Hayasaka's Buso Renkin. Apperance Angel Gozen is a small pink mechanical doll with a large head with big red and white eyes and a Japanese character on its forehead. It has an antennae with a red heart at the end and big red heart on its main body. It also has red bow shaped wings on its back. When activated using Kakugane LXX, its wings are changed to that of cream colored butterfly wings, probably as a result of the Kakugane previously belonging to Dr. Butterfly. Personality Unlike Ouka the doll is very hyperactive and loud, but has a tendency to shed pieces whenever Papillon does something strange. Gozen is usually sarcastic around Tokiko, who usually threatens to kill him afterwards, or anyone who threatens Kazuki. He also suffers from urinary incontinence when he is frightened, as demonstrated when Tokiko threatens to tear him apart for his sarcasm. Because Ouka has become fond of Kazuki, Gozen also cares deeply about Kazuki. Plot L.X.E. Arc Angel Gozen appears alongside Ouka when Tokiko confronts her at the water tower where it helps Ouka fire arrows at Tokiko. When Tokiko counterattacks and subsequently injures Ouka, she sends Gozen to cover Tokiko's face while she runs away, Tokiko removes it from her face and goes to throw it but it disappears as Ouka deactivated her Kakugane. It appeared again looking shocked when Ouka used her heart arrow to transfer Shusui's injuries to herself. When Bravo, Kazuki and Tokiko visit Ouka in the hospital. It greets them, saying that it is a happy day. Bravo tells the shocked Kazuki and Tokiko that they turned Gozen's speech capability on as Ouka cannot talk for very long. When Tokiko insults it, it goes on to mock her scar and Valkyrie Skirt but starts to urinate itself when Tokiko threatens it with her Buso Renkin. Kazuki give it Ouka's "get-well" melon but it screams as there is blood on it from being thrown at Kazuki's head. On the roof of Ginsei High Gozen tells them that he is going to tell them all about the L.X.E. and argues with Tokiko some more. However it reveals almost nothing stating that it isn't its fault as Ouka was just an underling. However it does tell them the location of the headquarters and goes on to say that if they defeat Dr. Butterfly, the L.X.E. will fall apart on its own. The next morning, it along with Kazuki, Tokiko and Bravo arrive at the L.X.E. Headquarters where Moonface asks them for the password. It then says that they must do a finishing pose after saying the password to unlock the door. After they say the password, it does a pose along with the others but the door doesn't open. They storm into the house nonetheless and it tells them that Dr. Butterfly's lab is in the basement at the end of the hallway. When they arrive in the lab, it freaks out as the restoration flask containing the Warrior Traitor has gone. Moonface reveals himself and says that Dr. Butterfly took the tank with him as the traitor only needs to feed before he awakens. Moonface introduces himself along with his Buso Renkin and tells them that Dr. Butterfly has gone to Ginsei High. When Kazuki and Tokiko leave to save the school, Gozen goes along with them. As it, Kazuki and Tokiko head for the school they notice that it is surrounded by a mysterious fog. They realize that the fog is caused by A Buso Renkin which disorientates the senses, however Gozen tells them to follow it, explaining that it doesn't work on it allowing it to see clearly. Eventually they make it to the school where Kazuki and Tokiko face Dr. Butterfly's horde of Revised Humanoid Homunculi. Gozen goes mad when the students of the school start throwing objects at Kazuki and Tokiko as thanks to Shinyo Suzuki, they believe that they are also monsters in human form. It flies away and confronts Shinyo who was interrupted by Okakura, Daihama and Rokumasu. Gozen breaks down in tears telling them how Kazuki is a fool but is also a nice guy who would never hurt anyone. After getting its message across the students stop throwing stuff at Kazuki and Tokiko while Daihama passes it a handkerchief. Afterwards Gozen watches Kazuki, Tokiko and eventually, Papillon destroy the Homunculi. When Victor awakens and uses the restoration flask to use his energy drain, Gozen has its energy drained, causing it to dissolve. Powers & Abilities Arrow Generation: In battle the automation helps create, aim and launch shining pink arrows from the main bow. It can launch several of these arrows at high speeds and with extreme accuracy making them difficult to avoid. Communication Device: Through the heart shape antennae on top of its head it can be used in a way that is similar to a phone and can even broadcast video back to Ouka. Urination: When scared, the automation can actually pee itself, a rather useless ability used solely for comic relief. Alternate Type Angel Gozen: Alternate Type (エィンジェル・御前 代わり・タイプ Einjieru Gozen: Kawari Taipu): When Ouka uses Kakugane LXX, the automation appears the same but now has cream colored butterfly wings instead. This could because the Kakugane previously belonged to Dr. Butterfly or because it was given to Ouka by Papillon who subsequently started working for. Trivia *Nobuhiro Watsuki has noted that he was thinking of creating a mascot character for the series and all he had so far was a failed turtle Homunculus. Eventually he went on to create Angel Gozen. *The marking on Angel Gozen's forehead is the Japanese hiragana character for 'E'. Quotes *''"Hey there Bravo ol' buddy! Don't you get tired of coming here every day?"'' *(To Tokiko Tsumura "What was that, scar face? Tell me, what part of the Valkyrie Skirt is actually a scythe?" *''"That fool out there is the kind of guy, who'd save the life of someone who tried to kill him! A really big fool! A super big fool! But fool or not a nice guy like him would never try to hurt you guys. Morons."'' *''"Angel Gozen is back as an Alternate Type! Huh? Hey! I don't think I like this new look!"'' Gallery C-sonota05 5.jpg|Angel Gozen lineart Category:Characters Category:Buso Renkin Category:Alternate Type Category:L.X.E.